Pourquoi t'es-tu éloignée de moi ?
by Lysa
Summary: Et tu es partie si brusquement, les yeux remplis de larmes incompréhensibles.


C'est fou comme les mots peuvent ne rien exprimer, c'est presque irréel, et pourtant, tu es là, devant moi, et tu parles. Tu parles sans t'arrêter, sans me regarder, comme si tu avais honte, mais honte de quoi ? D'être mon amie ? D'être ma nakama ? D'être mage de Fairy Tail ? Tes lèvres bougent sans qu'aucun son ne me parvienne, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, une boule dans mon ventre qui ne veut partir.

J'ai peur. Étrange, non ? Ton discours muet, tes lèvres tremblantes, les fines larmes au coin de tes yeux chocolat, que veulent-ils dire ? Je ne te reconnais plus, la fille que je connais est forte, elle n'a pas cette nervosité au fond de ses pupilles ni cette hésitation dans la voix. Elle parle avec assurance et douceur car les épreuves que la vie a mis sur son chemin, lui ont appris à assumer entièrement ses choix.

Mais toi, tu évites mon regard perdu, tu ne prêtes attention qu'à la malaxation de tes mains, je te sens presque humiliée. Ta gène, je la dévisage. Sans la voir, sans en comprendre la source. Malgré ton discours qui semble te pointer comme unique responsable. Je vois la vérité, tu es impuissante.

" … **donc voilà, tout ça pour te dire qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête. "**

Je te regarde sans comprendre. Arrêter quoi ? Tu lâches un énorme soupir pour signaler ton découragement mais il semblerait que tu sois amusée par ma moue interrogative.

" **Natsu, tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? "** Demandas-tu en croisant mon regard pour la première fois depuis le début ton monologue.

Nan, strictement rien, si tu pouvais répéter. J'étais occupé à te regarder dans ton attitude misérable.

" **Je t'ai dit qu'il valais mieux qu'on arrête de faire équipe.** **"**

 **\- Ah… attends… QUOI ! Pourquoi ? "**

Mon cœur s'est emballé, il a raté un battement, une foule de questions m'engloutissent, une masse que je t'aurais transmise si tu n'avais pas encore soupiré, tourné les talons et que tu ne marchais pas dans la direction opposée de moi, les épaules secouées par ce qui doit sûrement être des sanglots.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

POURQUOI ?

J'ai peur, est-ce ma faute ? Tu semblais si heureuse hier encore mais je ne te reconnais plus. Tu es devant ta porte, à quelques mètres de moi. Tu me regardes avec un air de martyr. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tes yeux brillent, tu pleures ? Oui, l'eau salée perle au coin de tes yeux. Tu es tombée à terre et les larmes coulent sur tes joues. Je me précipite vers toi, mais une main se dresse entre toi et ta silhouette fragile. TA main.

C'est bon, maintenant j'ai compris. Je m'en vais. Le bruit de mes pas résonne en écho avec tes gémissements de tristesse. Pourquoi devrais-tu être triste ? Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de se briser en mille morceaux tel un vase qu'on aurait fracassé sur un sol carrelé. Souris, ce sera ma seule consolation. Ris autant que tu peux, si tu peux être heureuse sans moi alors n'hésite pas et vis plus fort que n'importe qui.

Ton regard insistant, je le sens m'inspecter de haut en bas mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois tel que je suis actuellement, brisé. Au revoir Luce, je ne connais pas la raison, mais je pars. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que cette « séparation » soit bénéfique à ton existence.

Trois jours. Trois jours allongé sur mon hamac à fixer le plafond, trois jours à rejeter toutes les personnes venues prendre de mes nouvelles. C'est vrai que c'est rare de ne pas me voir à la guilde pendant aussi longtemps lorsque je ne suis pas en mission. Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable au véritables défilé qui est passé devant moi au cours de ces trois derniers jours. Erza, Wendy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, le vieux, Roméo, Macao, Wacaba, Cana, Levy et tant d'autres...Même Gajeel et Gray sont venus avec leurs moqueries.

Aucune trace de tes cheveux blonds d'après eux, tu as disparu de la ville le lendemain de notre dernière discussion. Je te comprends de moins en moins. A chaque fois que je repense à tous les moments qu'on a vécu ensemble, mes pupilles se remplissent de larmes. Malgré tout, je ne peux que me dire que tu avais tes raisons et que je ne suis en droits d'en douter. Malgré cette minuscule sensation coincée au fond de moi.

Pour le reste, je ne ressens plus rien, tout est vide à l'intérieur de moi. Happy ne tente même plus de me proposer des activités pour me changer les idées. Je n'arrive tout simplement plus à faire quelque chose sans qu'un détail ne me ramène à toi. Je reste couché à me remémorer tout ce qu'on fait et tout ce qu'on aurait pu encore faire si tout ne s'était pas brutalement arrêter.

J'ai du mal à sourire, je n'en ai pas envie, tous les visiteurs s'en sont étonné et ont tenté de me faire rire en racontant des bêtises. J'ai péniblement esquissé des rictus polis mais sans ressentir un quelconque amusement pour leurs pitreries. Quelques fois peut-être, certains ont réussi à m'arracher des rires par leurs sincérités et leurs moqueries les uns envers les autres mais je suis retourné bien vite à ma torpeur.

Tout me paraît inintéressant. Vide de sens. Pourtant j'essaie. Je te jure que j'essaie de voir le bon côté des choses, les parties amusantes de la vie. Sans grands résultats. Je devrais peut-être mette le nez dehors et respirer un bon coup d'air frais, ça pourrait me faire du bien. Mais même me traîner jusqu'à la porte me semble être un effort considérable et bien supérieur à mes forces.

Je ne pleure plus, et pourtant je l'ai fait. Le premier jour, je me sentait noyé sous l'avalanche de sentiments qui se déversaient en moi.J'ai arrêté d'éprouver ses sentiments. Les sentiments en général. L'incompréhension est le seul qu'il me reste d'entre tous. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il y en avait beaucoup.

Creux, voilà ce que je suis devenu, une coquille vide de toutes émotions.

" **Na… Natsu ! Réveille-toi !** **"** Cria le petit chat bleu.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Happy ? "** Marmonnai-je dans mon sommeil.

" **Lu… Lucy. "** Bégailla-t-il.

Mon cœur bondit à l'entente de ton nom. Ainsi, tu existais encore, après une semaine àte croire effacée de la surface du monde voilà que tu refais surface. Les larmes de mon compagnon m'affirme pourtant que ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles qui m'attendent. Je suis presque tiraillé par l'envie et la joie de te revoir et par l'inquiétude qui s'empare de mon esprit.

" **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Lucy ?** **"** L'interrogeai-je en sautant de mon hamac après des jours.

" **Elle… Elle a… Elle a tenté de se suicider. "**

Mon corps se fige. Je dois avoir mal entendu. J'ai de nouveau raté un battement. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés de surprise et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout est ma faute. Que si j'avais su te retenir rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

" **Elle a sauté d'une falaise, personne ne sait pourquoi. Jett l'a vu tomber et l'a rattrapé in extremis. S'il n'était pas dans les parages à ce moment-là elle serait…** Continua-t-il tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Pas besoin de continuer Happy, j'ai compris. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre bien d'autres choses. J'attrape mes vêtements, les enfile le plus vite possible et cours aussi vite que mes jambes peuvent me porter vers l'infirmerie de la guilde. J'entre, tous les membres de la guilde sont là, autour de toi, certains pleurent, beaucoup pleurent.

" **Lucy ! "** Criai-je.

Je les pousse tous, sans distinction, je veux te voir. Avoir la confirmation de mes yeux que tu es bien là, en vie. j'entends le rythme régulier de ton cœur, la pression retombe brusquement, mes genoux lâchent brusquement et entre violemment en contact avec le sol froid. Je n'ai pas les mts pour décrire le soulagement infini qui m'envahit à ce moment-là.

Mon inquiétude ne part pas totalement devant ton teint pâle, beaucoup trop pâle. Il devrait être beige léger avec une pointe beaucoup plus rose au niveau des joues. Mais là, elles sont blanches, de la même façon que le reste de ton visage et de ton corps amaigri. Blanches et glacées comme la neige. Au lieu de la douceur d'un abricot.

La pièce se vide, petit à petit. J'entends les chuchotements indignés de certains mais n'y prête pas plus attention, peut-être que Mira a ordonné que tout le monde sorte, elle fait souvent ça quand quelqu'un va très mal. Peut-être que c'est Polyussica. Elle est en train de préparer quelque chose derrière mon dos, l'odeur est immonde. Un mélange de souffre et de sang. Toi, tu ne peux pas la sentir mais je t'assure que tu ne rates absolument rien. A part peut-être une infection des narines.

Ça m'étonne même qu'elle ne t'éveille pas. Je vais peut-être demandé à en produire plus, ça pourrait fusiller mon odorat mais je m'en fiche éperdument. L'important est que tu te réveilles.

Ça n'a aucun effet apparemment c'est ma faute. je t'ai laissée seule pendant une semaine. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te retenir. J'aurais dû t'attraper par le bras pendant que tu marchais devant mes yeux et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je me sens tellement idiot. Tout est de ma faute.

Des larmes coulent encore sur mes joues, pas moyen de les retenir, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, pleurer à ne plus s'arrêter. Ça fait du bien, déverser toute la tristesse que l'on contient depuis un moment. Ton départ puis ta tentative de mettre fin à tes jours.

D'après ce que j'ai entendu, la chute t'a plongée dans un sommeil lointain. C'est sûr que ça fait drôlement peur de tomber d'aussi haut, ton esprit a voulu t'épargner la douleur de la collision avec le sol une fois en bas, du coup, il t'a éteint entièrement. Te déconnectant complètement de la réalité pour te plonger dans ton monde où tu es sûrement plus heureuse.

Mais moi, je suis dans la réalité. Avec ma peine, mes espoirs et ma peur envahissante de te perdre à tout jamais. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, la guilde ne s'en remettrait pas. On a déjà dû se relever difficilement après la mort de Lisanna et on a fait une fête d'enfer quand elle est revenue. Je ne pense pas qu'on arriverait à se soigner une fois de plus. Moi je n'y arriverai pas.

Même Juvia qui te considère comme sa « rival en amour » et qui ne manque jamais de t'enfoncer était en larmes. Je l'ai vu dans les bras du glaçon tandis qu'elle déversaient toute l'eau de son corps. Lui tentait de la réconforter et réunissait probablement tous les efforts pour ne pas commencer à pleurer lui-aussi.

Si la situation ne semblait pas aussi grave, je crois que Mira se serait évanouie avec Juvia, que les autres filles auraient eu des yeux de merlan frit et que les autres mecs auraient charrié le frigo toute sa vie. Je me demande vraiment ce que t'aurais fait toi, je devrais le savoir avec le temps qu'on a passé ensemble et qu'on se connaît, mais comme t'as pas mal changé ces derniers temps, je préfère ne pas m'avancer.

" **Natsu ? "**

Cette voix. Aiguë. Chantante. Je la reconnaîtrais entre toutes. Sous la surprise je relève brusquement la tête et te contemple.

" **Lucy ! "** m'exclamai-je.

Tu m'observes avec un regard interrogateur, je peux voir toutes tes questions dans tes yeux.

" **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment je suis arrivée là ? J'ai sauté et puis plus rien. "** Mequestionnas-tu en jetant des regards d'incompréhension tout autour de toi.

Je n'arrive pas à parler, les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, je suis si soulagé que tu te sois réveillée. Les sentiments se bousculent en moi. Je me fiche de ce qui t'es arrivé, tu vas bien c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai l'impression que mon corps pourrait bouger tout seul sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

" **Je suis tellement désolée Natsu ! Je ne voulais pas quitter l'équipe mais … "**

Pourquoi est-ce que tu commences à déblatérer bordel ? Tu aurais pu intégrer la pire guilde noire qui soit, faire ami-ami avec Acnologia ou même devenir la femme de Zeref ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu vis, tu respires, tu parles, je me fiches du reste !

" **Mais essaye de comprendre, j'ai reçu une lettre qui disait que si… "**

Mes lèvres sont contre les tiennes.

Mon corps a bougé tout seul, je ne lui ai rien dit de faire, mais tant pis comme tu réponds à mon baiser c'est que ça ne doit pas te déplaire. Au moins tu t'es tu et tu m'embrasses aussi. C'est tout ce que je voulais.


End file.
